Prue's Daughter
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: Prue has a little girl that's been kidnap by the source and they think she's dead, but its been two years and a teenager girl tries to kill their oldest sister Amanda, but why does this girl look so familiar. Amanda is with Andy and Prue is with Bane, Pip
1. Prue's Daughter

**Prue's Daughter**

Summary: Prue's daughter Linda has been kidnap and we all think she dead, but she was taken by the source to be raised evil, one day I run into her after twelve years and find out she's Linda, and we all have to protect her from the source. Amanda and Andy, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Jason, Prue and Bane.

Linda Halliwell Jessup: 3 years old

Sarah Halliwell Dean: 4 years old

Eve Halliwell Trudeau: 22 years old

Prudence Halliwell Trudeau: 13 years old

Wyatt Matthews Halliwell: 5 years old

Chris Perry Halliwell: 4 years old

I finally have a normal life that I wanted with my sisters and my family except that my husband is a whitelighter. I came back from the dead four years ago and everything is going great. I haven't seen Prue in a long time so I decide to visit but when I got there Prue was crying on Bane.

Amanda: "Prue what happen" she looks at me with a face I never see her with towards me an angry look. She gets up and starts hitting my chest yelling and crying at the same time.

Prue: "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE!" I try to calm her down and I finally do and she cries on my chest. After a while of crying on me she calms down.

Amanda: "Prue" I lift her face to me "talk to me what happened" I see tears in her eyes.

Prue: "Linda was kidnap, we called you and you didn't come"

Amanda: "I couldn't hear you"

Prue: "the only reason for that is if you were in the underworld!"

Amanda: "I was"

Prue: "why were you there?"

Amanda: "I'll tell you later lets just get your daughter back"

Prue: "ok" I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I'm there.

Amanda: "Andy!" he orbs in "Andy Linda has been kidnap we need your help"

Andy: "of course honey everything"

Amanda: "go check with the elders to see if they know anything"

Andy: "ok I will be back" he kisses me and he orbs to the elders. Prue has her head down

Amanda: "Prue look at me" she looks at me and I see the tears in her eyes again. "I will get your daughter back I promise"

Prue: "I just wish was in my arms right now" I hug her

Amanda: "she will be soon" then she sees Andy orb in behind us and Prue lets go of the hug and looks at Andy.

Prue: "anything" hoping for good news.

Andy: "sorry they don't know what happen and some how it's block of there sensing, I can t even sense her"

Prue: "how is that possible?" she's looking at me. Bane is getting worried

Amanda: "I don't know but maybe I can sense her" she nods her head and I try to sense her but I can't. "I can't sense her either" Bane is shocked and scared

Prue: "what does that mean?

Amanda: "Prue I'm sorry but I think that she's de..." She cut me off

Prue: "don't even say that she's not dead you said you will get her back now do it"

Amanda: "Prue I said I didn't sense her alive which means she's gone I'm so sorry" I'm starting to cry now knowing I lost my niece and to see my sister in pain for the lost of her daughter.

Prue: "NO! My baby is not dead" she looks in my eyes and sees that I'm telling the truth. "NO!" now Bane starts to cry trying to hold Prue but she breaks free and ran out of the front room and out side and I ran after her, I grab her arm but she pulls away. "GET AWAY FROM ME?

Amanda: "Prue" she falls to the ground in the park where she ran to before I caught up with her. She cries uncontrollably, I knee down beside her and try to hold her but she pushes me away

Prue: "stay away from me!"

Amanda: "no I know you're going through a lot of pain right now and I just want to help"

Prue: "how could you know what I going through, you never lost a child"

Amanda: "yes I have I lost Billy my son" I had a flash when my son died and I try to shack the image out of my head. "He died in my arms so yes I do I lost my son, so I know how you feel and I'm sorry I couldn't save Linda, I was in the underworld and I will regret that for the rest of my life"

Prue: "I just want her back Amanda, I just want my little girl back" I hug her tight as she cries in my arms.

Amanda: "I know, I know" after hours of crying I shimmer her to the manor and she hugs her husband and cries more.


	2. Two Years later

**Two Years later **

It's been two years after the death of Linda and we all are trying to move on even Prue, while she's trying. I was walking home from the store when a girl around fifteen comes out from no where trying to kill me.

The Girl: "it's time to die Shatara" that my other name for my werewolf form, but I know her from some where, then I sense its Linda.

Amanda: "Linda is that you"

Linda: "how do you know my name?"

Amanda: "I'm your aunt"

Linda: "my father doesn't have any family" not believing me.

Amanda: "who is your father?"

Linda: "the source"

Amanda: "that bastard!" she gets pissed

Linda: "don't call my father a bastard" she's throws an fire ball at me and I caught it.

Amanda: "the sourceshould know better then that" she is shock that I caught her fire ball.

Linda: "then what" trying to figure me out.

Amanda: "that I'm more powerful then him and the source is not your father Bane is and Prue is your mother, he took you when you were three and turned you evil"

Linda: "you lie I'm not the daughter of a charmed one"

Amanda: "I'll show you then" I wave my hand and it shows her when she was three, she comes out of it and now she knows.

Linda: "auntie" starting to cry

Amanda: "yeah it's me now let me change you back to how you suppose to be" I put my hand on her heart and I take the demon out of her and she's back to being a witch. "There you go back to normal"

Linda: "how did you do that?" shock that I can do that.

Amanda: "I have different kind of powers and one of them is I can change a person to who they suppose to be"

Linda: "thank you auntie"

Amanda: "your welcome Linda, you grew up so fast but it's only been two years"

Linda: "my father…I mean the source says that time moves faster in the underworld"

Amanda: "that's why I couldn't sense you because the source made you evil"

Linda: "yeah but can you take me home now" I laugh

Amanda: "of course I will" I grab her hand and we shimmer to Prue's house.

Prue: "there you are, where have you been?" "Oh who's your little friend?"

Amanda: "Prue I know it's hard for you to bring up Linda but there is something you need to know"

Prue: "what" tear forming in her eyes thinking about Linda.

Amanda: "she's alive"

Prue: "what" shocked

Amanda: "this is Linda" I look at Linda and Prue is still shocked

Prue: "Linda?" walking a little bite towards her.

Linda: "hi mom I'm home" she run to her and hugs her tight not wanting to let her go and she starts to cry and so does Linda.

Prue: "I thought… I would…never see… you again" crying so bad she can't even talk.

Linda: "its ok mom I'm home now" after they hugged they sat on the couch.

Prue: "you got so big, you were only three when I seen you"

Linda: "I know time moves different down there"

Amanda: "how old are you now"

Linda: "fifteen"

Prue: "wow" Prue couldn't believe that she missed twelve years of her daughter's life.

Linda: "mom when is dad coming home"

Prue: "soon" Piper and Phoebe come through the door to visit Prue.

Piper: "hey Prue who's your quest?"

Prue: "Piper, Phoebe this is Linda"

Phoebe: "wow she has the same name as your daughter" then she realized what she said. "Oh Prue I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring her up"

Prue: "Phoebe its ok this is my daughter"

Piper: "what" shock knowing she's alive.

Prue: "the source had her and turned her evil that's why we thought she was dead, but Amanda changed her back"

Piper: "that's great welcome back Linda" Piper hugs her and so does Phoebe.

Linda: "thank you Aunt Piper" happy to have her family back.


	3. Bane Comes

**Bane comes**

After a while Linda settled in, and then we heard the front door shut and Bane walks into the front room.

Prue: "Bane your home" she hugs him

Bane: "yeah who is this?"

Prue: "Bane she's our daughter"

Bane: "Linda is dead" not believing her

Prue: "no she isn't she's alive, the source had her, but Amanda saved her"

Bane: "Linda" looking at her

Linda: "yes dad it's me" he hugs her tight and starts to cry. Linda looks at me "Mom, Dad Amanda did save me but she didn't find me I found her"

Prue: "what do you mean?"

Linda: "I was sent to kill her; I would of if Amanda wasn't so powerful"

Prue: "you would have killed your own Aunt"

Linda: "I didn't know she was my Aunt but I would of" she looks at me "I'm so sorry Amanda"

Amanda: "its ok you didn't know, you were a demon"

Linda: "I'm still sorry" I hug her

Amanda: "don't worry about it" she smiles.

Linda: "thanks, so what am I know really"

Prue: "a witch of course"

Linda: "cool" happy knowing she's not evil anymore.

Amanda: "hey at least we had something in common, we were demons"

Linda: "yeah" Prue puts her hand on Linda's shoulder.

Prue: "Linda let me show you your room"

Linda: "ok Mom" later on after Linda got settle in we all had a family dinner which Piper cooked for us. After dinner Linda met my husband and kids and my daughters kids and they all loved her. Then Phoebe surprised us all with some good news.

Phoebe: "everyone can I have you attention" everyone looked at her "since everyone is here, I have some good news, I'm going to have another baby"

Prue: "congratulations Pheebs" she hugs her

Piper: "that's great" so does Piper

Amanda: "that's wonderful Pheebs" I hug her to "how long are you?"

Phoebe: "I'm three weeks"

Amanda: "Phoebe where's Sarah" Phoebe's first daughter

Phoebe: "she's with Jason's mom"

Prue: "does she know"

Phoebe: "yes and she excited about becoming a big sister" after everything Piper, Leo and Wyatt went home to the manor, and Phoebe went home to her house. Me and my family were last to leave.

Amanda: "well we better get the kids home and into bed"

Prue: "I know Linda asleep, your lucky Amanda"

Amanda: "what about"

Prue: "you get to see your kids grow up"

Amanda: "not all I gave up Eve when she was a baby and didn't see her until she was twenty-two, at least you been with your daughter when she was little"

Prue: "but Linda is my first child"

Amanda: "it's hard but you two will be ok"

Prue: "I just hope Bane will, this was his first baby and we missed twelve years of her life, but I swear the source will pay for this, but I thank him for not killing her, but he will pay"

Amanda: "don't worry he will, will see you tomorrow ok" we start to leave but Prue grab my arm.

Prue: "Amanda"

Amanda: "yeah"

Prue: "you never gave up looking for Linda"

Amanda: "no I promise you I would get her back, and I keep my promises"

Prue: "thank you for saving her" she hugs me

Amanda: "you're welcome good night"

Prue: "good night" Me, Andy and the kids left and everything is how it's supposed to be.

This wasn't a good chapter but I hope you like it. I will review another chapter soon. The source will come back to get his daughter back, and Prue will find out why I was in the underworld the day Linda was kidnap.


	4. Saving Linda

**Saving Linda**

After finding out that Linda is alive and was raised by the source, we wonder if he would take her away, and that day came sooner then we thought.

Prue: "Linda breakfast is ready" yelling from the kitchen, but Linda didn't answer and Prue called her twice but she didn't come and thinking she's still asleep, so she goes upstairs to check. But Prue's worst fear came true again. She looks in the room and it's trashed and Linda is no where in sight. "Amanda!" I heard her call me and I shimmered to her house.

Amanda: "What's wrong" then I seen the room trashed. "Prue what happen"

Prue: "I don't know I called her for breakfast and she didn't answer so I came up to tell her and it was like this and Linda is gone" starting to freak out

Amanda: "Prue you have to calm down, we're going to get her back ok" she nods her head. "Now who would want to take her?"

Prue: "I don't know" then she realized something. "the source he must have taken her"

Amanda: "ok I'll down to the underworld and try to find her and you get Piper and Phoebe and we are going to vanquish him once and for all"

Prue: "but what if we can't vanquish him"

Amanda: "then I'm going to hurt him badly then"

Prue: "he will pay for what he has done; he's not going to take my daughter away from me again."

Amanda: "I know he wont" I'm about to shimmer to the underworld but Prue grabs my arm.

Prue: "be careful down there ok and please don't let anything happen to Linda"

Amanda: "I promise" and I shimmer to the underworld. I get down there and I look everywhere for her and I finally do.

Meanwhile Prue calls Leo and he brings Piper and Phoebe to her house and Prue fills them in and they go to the underworld, and they find me near the sources chamber.

Prue: "where is she?"

Amanda: "she's in there with the source and theirs guards everywhere"

Prue: "I don't care I'm getting my daughter out of here" starting to walk into the chamber. But I grab her arm and pull her back.

Amanda: "no Prue you can get killed, let me his demons can't do anything to me"

Prue: "ok but anything happens to Linda I will blame you for it"

Amanda: "you will soon anyways"

Prue: "what" before she could say anymore I go inside the chamber. The source sees me and smiles.

Source: "well I was wondering when you were going to show up I was getting weird" My sisters are confused why he said that.

TBC


	5. Taken Over

I'm in the sources chamber and I kneel down to him. My sisters look at me in shock, asking themselves why I'm kneeling to the source.

Amanda: "I sorry master that I took so long"

Source: "it's a good thing that you're my number one demon because if you weren't I would of killed you by now"

Amanda: "I'm sorry master it won't happen again"

Source: "it better not and here is a reminder if you don't obey me" He sends me flying to the wall, and I go down in agony. "Now get up you worthless bitch" I get up right away and back in front of him. "Now the charmed ones will be down here soon"

Amanda: "why is that master?"

Source: "because I have Prue's little brat that's why, now go guard her now"

Amanda: "yes master" I leave to where the source has Linda. I see her in a small cage against a wall in the fourth chamber. "Linda?"

Linda: "Aunt Amanda I knew you would come" I stare at her and she look at me in a confused way. "Are you just going to stand their or you going to get me out of here"

Amanda: "I wish I could" she sees evil in my eyes

Linda: "Aunt Amanda are you ok, you don't seem yourself" I shake my head and look around confused.

Amanda: "Linda where am I" not knowing what happen to me.

Linda: "Aunt Amanda what's wrong with you"

Amanda: "the source he's controlling me some how"

Linda: "how did he you were around us the whole time"

Amanda: "I don't now but I can't stop him he's to powerful" starting to freak out, not knowing what's happening to me.

Linda: "how can he be, your powerful then he is"

Amanda: "I don't know but I better get you out of here before he starts to control me again"

Linda: "where is my mom?"

Amanda: "she's waiting for you in the first chamber"

Linda: "get me out of here" I use my powers and open the cage and she gets out.

Amanda: "get to your mom, and get out of here I don't know how long I can fight him"

Linda: "come with me" grabbing my hand, but I pull away.

Amanda: "I can't he can make me hurt you now go please"

Linda: "be careful Aunt Amanda"

Amanda: "I will now go run" she runs out of the chamber just in time when I lose control again. I shimmer to the source that is being attacked by my sisters.

Source: "kill them" I look at my sisters with an evil glance and I start to fight them.

Prue: "Amanda what are you doing"

Amanda: "obeying my master"

Source: "she listens to me now, KILL THEM NOW!

Amanda: "yes master" but Piper blows me up and I reform, and I'm down on the ground, while the source escapes. I gain control again. "You guys have to get out of here; I don't want to hurt you"

Prue: "not without Linda"

Amanda: "I freed her she should be coming" them Linda comes running in.

Linda: "MOM! Running to her mom as fast as she could.

Prue: "LINDA!" reaching for her daughter and hug her tight and starts to cry, happy to have her daughter back in her arms again. "Are you ok"

Linda: "I'm ok mom thank to Amanda" I start to feel pain in my chest.

Amanda: "go I can't hang on anymore"

Prue: "we can help you" not wanting to give up on me.

Amanda: "you can't now go before I hurt you"

Prue: "but" not wanting to leave me there

Amanda: "GO NOW!" Leo orbs them out for there safety. The source appears behind me.

Source: "you disobey me, now you will pay for your betrayal" he grabs me and we flame out.

TBC

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
